Not Broken, Shattered
by Sonic9234
Summary: After all Amy did, he still only likes her as a friend. Amy tries to ruin his life, but what will happen to our hero?  Anti-sonamy. Couple in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Not Broken, Shattered  
**

Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, just for the people at home this is ANTI- sonamy. I have already figured out the couple, but I will not tell anyone until you read it in an upcoming chapter. This is my first story, and I'll try to update as much as I can. Don't worry if I don't update my story in a long time.

* * *

"SONNIKKU!"

Sonic was running from Amy. Again. She had seen him going to a chili dog vendor in the middle of Station Square Park. "SONNNNIC! Come here!" she screamed. Suddenly, Sonic just stopped running. '_Could this really be it?' _she thought, _'Could this be the day he confesses his love for me?'_ Amy sped up, hoping to get to Sonic faster. _'I can just imagine he'll turn around, get on one knee, and... Oh, I'm here.'_ Amy snapped out of her daydream. "Hey, Sonic….. Sonic?"

Sonic just stood there, deep in thought. He opened his eyes, and looked to Amy. "Amy, there's something I need to tell you." Amy was in pure ecstasy, thinking that he has going to say he actually liked her. She failed to notice the serious look in his eyes. "I know you're madly in love with me, but… I just don't love you in the same way. I like you as a _friend_, not a lover."

At that moment, something in Amy snapped. Usually, when something like this happens, that person breaks immediately, but somehow Amy managed to hide it form the world. "But… why didn't you tell me before?" She asked. Sonic responded, "I _did._ I told you on little planet. You still chased after me even when I told you. That why I kept running away from you. I was hoping you would take the hint."

"Oh…"

"Look, Amy, I know you wanted to want me to like you back, but I _don't._" Sonic said, calmly, "Not in that way. Can we at least still be friends?"

Amy put a smile on her face. "Sure!" She then glomped him. "Amy! I thought I just went through this!" Sonic scolded.

"You did, but at least I can do this to annoy you!" She squealed.

"Okay, fine. Listen, I need to run a couple of errands. See ya' later, okay?"

"Okay!" He got out from under her, and ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, the smile disappeared from her face. _'All those times I did those things for him, all those times I got myself captured, all the times I confessed my love for him, and he STILL DOESN'T LIKE ME? Well, he's ruined my life's work, so I'll just get back at him! _ Amy smirked, _'I'll make him pay!'_

If only she thought of what that would do our favorite blue hero.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey! Eggman! Open up! I have an offer for you!"

Amy was banging on Eggman's Jungle base, trying to break the door open with her hammer. The speakers on the base went alive. "Amy, put the hammer away, and I might let you in. I DO have to pay for the things you destroy." *POOF* The hammer disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The door opened to reveal a Egg Mobile floating behind it, with Eggman inside of it. "So, what do you want, Ms. Rose?"

"Do you have something like, maybe…. A hypnotizer?" Amy Inquired. Eggman tilted his head in curiosity. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately for you, Sonic seems immune to it, so you can't make him marry you like that." Amy glared at him, saying, "Oh no, quite the opposite. You see, I want to make his life _hell_ now. Besides, who said I was going to use it on Sonic?"

* * *

_One week later…_

_Amy had still chased Sonic around. Sonic knew it was just a joke now, so he still played along with it. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell his friends this, so they still believed she was still his stalker. It's around noon, and Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Cream, Rouge, Tails, and Knuckles were having lunch at the border of Green hills and the Emerald Forest._

"Well, thanks guys. The picnic was great. Maybe we-" A boom interrupted Sonic's thank you. "What was that?" The sound of mechanical parts screeching in the distance was his answer. "Uh, guys? I'll go check whatever's going on in the forest." Everyone nodded their heads, knowing he wants to go solo. Sonic took off to the forest. Amy waited a couple of seconds before saying, "Oh, I'm going after him! I'll be right back." Everyone looked at her, knowing there would be no stopping her. She ran into the forest.

Only five minutes had passed, and the rest of the crew saw Amy run out, crying. They crowded around her, wondering what happened. "S-sonic was y-yelling at m-m-me. I asked h-him if he was ok-okay and he started screaming at me! He s-said I was an annoying bitch, and s-said I shou-shouldn't have even been born! I s-started to cry and h-he said t-to cry l-like the b-baby I was. He ran off after that." Amy sobbed.

The group all had angry looks on their faces, except for Amy. They somehow didn't notice the smirk on her face. She started to cry harder. A couple of seconds later, Sonic showed up. "Sorry for that, guys. It was another Metal Sonic. But it's okay I finished it off and—Wait. Why are you crying?" Sonic looked at everyone, and asked, "And why are you looking at me like that?" Knuckles glared at him and said, "Sonic, why did you do that to Amy?" he said, his voice full of hate. Sonic had a look of confusion across his face. "Wait, wha-"

"Don't give us that, faker. We know what you did, so don't give us that 'I don't know' crap. I can't believe you said that to her. What kind of hero are you to say that?" Shadow growled at Sonic. "That was mean, Mr. Sonic. That was horrible of you! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Sonic looked hurt at these words. "But I-" *SLAP!*

Rouge had her hand stuck out, and Sonic's head was turned to the side, with a red mark on his cheek. He turned his head back. "Sonic! Don't you dare try that with me! Don't you see how much you hurt her?" Sonic looked back to a still crying Amy, being held in Tails' arms. "Did you really have to do that to her? It's times like these when I wish I'd never met you."

The words echoed in Sonic's head. He looked back to Tails, and tears started to form. _'He… never wanted to meet me? But…why?' _Sonic couldn't take it anymore. He ran off, leaving the rest behind, but with one thought going through his head. _'What did I do?'_

* * *

_Another week has passed. No one has seen or heard of Sonic ever since the "event" at the picnic. That would be because no one cared to look for him. Amy is at her house, looking at a medium sized machine in her living room, with a pink Chaos Emerald hooked up to it. This would be the hypnotizer. Amy feels she had enough fun, so she removes the chaos emerald from the machine, turning it off effective immediately. All in the neighborhood, the attendants at the picnic, minus Amy and Sonic, got a massive migrane. The scene alternates to Tails house (A/N: In this story, Sonic and Tails live in separate houses, but still keep the title of brothers.)_

_

* * *

_

"OWWWWWWWW! MY HEAD!" Tails screamed. As soon as the pain subsided, he thought back to the picnic. _'Oh my god… Did I say that to him? Why did I? I would never say anything like that to him! He left crying… Oh no! What if he…' _Tails flew over to Sonic's house. He saw the rest of the group head over there, except for Amy. It seemed they all got there at the same time. They exchanged worried glances. "I'm guessing we all are wondering why we said that stuff to Sonic?" Shadow asked. Everyone nodded. Tails took a spare key from his tails, and opened the door.

The whole house looked trashed. Everything was pushed off its shelves, pictures thrown off the wall, etc. The only neat thing was a letter put on the refrigerator door. It read.

_To whoever reads this,_

_I have lost the reason to stay here. I have decided to leave. I just don't feel a reason to be here anymore. Please, don't look for me. I want to be alone._

_Goodbye Forever, _

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

Tails read the letter over and over, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. "No…No….." Knuckles looked at him in sympathy, "Tails, look. I know how you feel about him going. I understand."

"No….. No you don't understand." Tails stood up and glared at Knuckles. Everyone looked to him in shock "I'm not crying for myself. I'm crying for him. You don't know him like I do. And I don't mean personality, I mean Sonic altogether. You haven't seen him like I have. Let me fill you in on what happens when you don't see him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: This might be the last chapter I update in a long time. I have the story planned out, so don't worry. Sonic will be really OOC for the rest of the story, but I will explain why. And PLEASE REVIEW! I want to know how I'm doing.

I do not own any of the sonic characters or places. They belong to SEGA.

"_No….. No you don't understand." Tails stood up and glared at Knuckles. Everyone looked to him in shock "I'm not crying for myself. I'm crying for him. You don't know him like I do. And I don't mean personality, I mean Sonic altogether. You haven't seen him like I have. Let me fill you in on what happens when you don't see him."_

"Guys, are you here?" Everyone looked up to see Amy walk in. "I saw everyone heading this way. What's going on?" Tails handed her the note. She read it, and handed it back, looking completely unaffected by it. "I heard what you were talking about, Tails. What were you going to say?"

He looked up. "Other than last week, how many times have you seen Sonic cry?" Everyone thought about it and they said "None."

"Well, I have seen it a lot. When I first met him in Knothole, he was a mess. You might not have seen it on the outside, but you should have seen what it was like on the inside. He hid in his room half the time he was home, and when I got curious and sneaked in there, he was on his bed crying harder than you would think possible. He saw me, and when I asked what was wrong, he said 'Because I can't take this anymore! Everyday people get this _illusion_ that I'm invincible, but I'm not! I always have to run up and save the day, and have to act like I'm some overly happy _freak_ that can only smile. I hate it because no even cares to try to ask me if I'm okay! And I'm worried that if they did, I might break down! Why? Because I'm worried sick that the next time we go to Robotropolis, we won't come back.' Don't you see? He couldn't take the pressure of being a hero!" Tails screamed tears streaming down his face. He started to calm down, took a deep breath and said, "Do you know what he said after that? He said 'Sometimes, I wish some one would hold me, and tell me that everything's alright.' Well, that's what I did. I've been his sole comfort ever since that day."

Everyone looked at Tails in shock, even Amy. _'Sonic was like that? Oh no… what have I done? I didn't know Sonic was like that. Heck, only Tails knew! I need to find him. But what should I do? I can't let anyone find out.'_

Shadow finally spoke up. "Alright. Let's look around here and see if we can find anything. God knows what happened to him by now."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Two chapters in a Day! Okay, so I'm going to switch between Sonic and the rest of the crew throughout this chapter. REVIEW!

I do not own any of the sonic characters or places. They belong to SEGA.

* * *

_Two thousand miles away, Empire City looms over the horizon. A bullet train zooms over the rails toward the city. In one of the cars, a mobian wearing a brown hoodie and black jeans sits in a seat alone. He pulls out his phone, and dials a number._

_Ring…Ring…_

"_Fleetway here. How can I be of service?"_

"H-hey, Fleetway."

"_Sonic? Is that you? Did something happen? You sound… depressed."_

"I guess you could say that I am, a little."

"_What happened? Are you okay?"_

"I'll explain when I get there. You know, it sounds so weird when you're worried about someone."

"_Yeah, well, it sounds weird when you're sad. Go figure. How long will it take for you to get here?"_

"About an hour. I'm on a train."

"_Okay. You already know where I live, so I'll be ready for you."_

"Okay, bye."

_Click!_

Sonic closed his phone, and looked out of the window at the passing scenery. _'It's kind of weird. I used to love speed, even if I'm just on a train like this. Now… I don't even feel anything anymore. I feel… empty." _

* * *

"What do we have here?"

Shadow looked around Sonic's room. Underneath his bed was a medium sized book. _'Is this… Sonic's diary? This might have a clue to where he is!' _Shadow flipped open the book to the last entry. Covered in teardrops, it read:

_July 24, 2010_

_I don't want to be here anymore. I'm going to leave today. All I'm going to take is my safe contents, which is around 10 million rings in a compressor. I still don't get it. Why would they say that to me? It hurts just to think about what happened there. And Tails. Why would he say that he never wanted to meet me? They were yelling at me for doing something to Amy. She was just fine when I left, and not once did I see her when I was in the forest. Just what's going on?_

_-Sonic_

Shadow read the entry in confusion. _'What does he mean he never saw her in the forest? Why would she come out claiming that, then. Unless...' _Shadow flipped through the journal backwards, scanning for Amy's name in an entry. The first one he saw read:

_July 10, 2010_

_Oh, thank goodness. I finally told Amy I didn't like her, and she actually took it quite well! I was afraid she would freak out or something. Anyways, it's all settled. I don't have to worry about that anymore. Heck, she already told me she still acts like she's in love to annoy me! I'm just glad I'm over that!_

_-Sonic_

It took a while to process, but Shadow realized what happened. He slipped the book into his quills, and ran to the living room, where tails was cleaning up. "Tails?" The said fox looked up. "Yes, Shadow?" Shadow pulled out an emerald from his quills, saying, "I'll be out for a while. If anybody asks, I went to check up on something. Chaos Control!"

A flash of light, and the ebony hedgehog was gone.

* * *

_Knock knock!_

Sonic took his hand off the door, and a yellow hedgehog with red swirling eyes opened it.

"Ah, Sonic. Come on in." Sonic followed the hedgehog in. "So… Care to explain why you're here?"

Sonic looked up, and said, "Well…"

* * *

Shadow appeared in Amy's living room. He remembered the first time he was here, and that was because Sonic had forced him to go to a dinner over here. He shivered, and noticed the machine in the living room. _'Why is Eggman's hypnotizer in here? Wait…' _Shadow flipped on the monitor and went through the logs. They read:

**Organisms Affected:  
****Echidna, Knuckles  
****Hedgehog, Shadow  
Kitsune, Tails  
Rabbit, Cream  
Bat, Rouge**

**Instructions:**

**When [Hedgehog, Amy] comes out of forest, [Organisms] act hostile towards [Hedgehog, Sonic] in an attempt to emotionally hurt him. **

'_If this is in Amy's House, then that must mean she planned this. Well, that pink bitch is going to give a little explanation for this.' _Shadow put his hand on the hypnotizer, and Chaos Controlled, an empty space where a hedgehog and machine was.

* * *

"…A-a-and I d-d-don't even know w-why they d-d-did it!" Sonic sobbed.

Fleetway looked at him in shock. _'Wow. In less than a minute all of his friends that he grew up with destroyed him. I can see why he wants to leave.' _"H-hey F-Fl-Fleetway? The reason I want to come here is because I want to get a new life."

Fleetway knew instantly what he meant. "A new life" is a term used when someone wants to change everything about themselves. A new name, new look, new everything, Hence the term "new life." Fleetway Super Sonic was the best person in the buisiness for this, because his chaos abilities can allow for him to completely change someone's DNA.

"Are you sure?" the once psychotic being asked. "Y-yes. Just do it." Was his answer. Fleetway's hand glowed pitch black. "Okay. This will sting a little." He placed his glowing hand on Sonic's forehead. The blue hedgehog closed his eyes.

* * *

Tails shielded his eyes from the flash of light hat appeared in his room. He looked at the machine incredulously. "What the-"

"Tails, don't worry. Everyone's still here, right?" The fox nodded. "Okay. Be prepared for what's going to come. HEY! EVERYONE! I NEED YOU ALL TO COME TO THE LIVING ROOM NOW!"

Everyone rushed to the room. Amy walked in and froze. "There you are, Amy. Don't worry, I haven't said anything yet. But I do have to ask. Could you care to explain why there was a hypnotizer in your house. Or why-" Shadow pulled the diary out. "There is a page in Sonic's diary saying he told you he didn't like you a whole week before the picnic?"

* * *

A/N: Just for those who don't know, Fleetway Super Sonic is an actual character in the Archie comics, and is a manifestation of Sonic's psychotic properties.

Oh, and thank you Humble Reader for reviewing. Please tell me how I'm doing so far!


	5. Sad Times

I'll be sending this to everyone I know, and the post this on all of my stories.

Unfortunately, with all the work at IB, I don't have much time left for all of the other things I like to do, such as going on my PS3, and writing fanfictions (of course). I have been doing my best to keep tabs with most of the people on this website. But, I still lack the time. Unfortunately, this has made the horrible result that I have lost interest in Sonic the Hedgehog, my major fanfiction idea base. That and coupled with the fact that I have become increasingly aggravated with this website's support and help in new categories, I have made a decision.

I am going to start moving all of my stories out of my account and begin moving them over to my DeviantArt account. I can do a lot more there and post journal entries occasionally, and post art. I'll try to make a Fiction Press account as well. I have plenty of original ideas, and after some very encouraging words from my english teacher, I may even start commercially writing in full fledged books.

My decision is not final, however. I really do like a lot of the people of the site, and I might come back eventually. I am not entirely sure if I will, but I just might later on. I WILL, however, stay on the site for reading other stories and reviewing them.

I have managed to write a piece of one fanfiction, for a very good flash called Tarboy. It's an amazing video, I strongly suggest you watch it. (www. youtube .com /watch?v=ACHVwA1D8fE). I tried getting ff .net to add a new category for it, but I have not seen it made yet, let alone a reply saying they got the message. I thought of starting an internet rally for it, but I'm not sure that'll work. Send me a PM if you want to try. If enough people reply, I'll think of a plan, but again, I'm not sure it'll work.

My dA account is sonic9234 .deviantart .com. I'll try to continue my work there.

So I guess this is a goodbye.

I wish I have more to say, I really do. But, I don't. But I'll start moving my stuff around the next two weeks, I have another week of school before my break.


	6. WTH!

I feel duped. I literally JUST got a reply from ff .net a couple of SECONDS after I sent that last message.


End file.
